Currently, machines for under-vessel activities in light water reactors during refueling outages require the crew to remove a control rod drive (CRD) using a mast, transport the mast with the CRD from under the pressure vessel, exchange the removed CRD for a new CRD, and then return the mast under the pressure vessel for insertion of the new CRD.